1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad coated with coffee, and more particularly, to a pad coated with coffee which includes: an outer cover which comes into direct contact with the vagina of a woman; a coating layer which is formed below the outer cover and smells of coffee; an absorber which is laid below the coating layer to absorb secretions; and a waterproof outer cover which is laid below the absorber to prevent the secretions absorbed into the absorber from leaking out, wherein coffee powder is coated on the coating layer.
2. Background Art
In general, a sanitary pad means a pads used when a woman menstruates, and recently, mugwort steam pads or fomentation pads which have heating packs attached to one side of each sanitary pad are increasing in use, together with the sanitary pads.
Such sanitary pads are mainly used when women menstruate, but the mugwort steam pads or the fomentation pads are used beyond the menstruation period. However, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-1999-0064932 discloses a disposable diaper or pad containing charcoal, and FIG. 1 illustrates the disposable diaper or sanitary pad disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-1999-0064932.
The sanitary pad disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-1999-0064932 includes a liquid penetrable cover 1; a water absorbable body 2 formed in the cover 1; and an airpermeable cover 3 which is disposed in the water absorbable body 2 and contains charcoal therein. However, the sanitary pad disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-1999-0064932 has several disadvantages in that it is not easy to put the charcoal 4 inside the airpermeable cover 3 and form the water absorbable body 2 outside the airpermeable cover 3 and in that the diaper or pad is increased in volume because relatively large amount of charcoal are needed to provide deodorizing effects.
Korean Patent No. 10-0492750 discloses a sanitary pad containing a functional composition, and FIG. 2 illustrates the sanitary pad containing the functional composition.
The sanitary pad disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0492750 includes: an outer cover 10 which comes into direct contact with the vagina of a woman; an absorber 20 of which the upper surface is coated with menstruated blood absorbing substance 25; and a waterproof outer cover 30 for preventing the menstruated blood absorbed into the absorber 20 from leaking out, wherein the menstruated blood absorbing substance 25 coated on the upper side of the absorber 20 contains a high molecular absorber and an oriental medicine composite including 16.5 to 18.5 wt % of mugwort, 9 to 11 wt % of cnidum, 6.5 to 8.5 wt % of dong quai, 4 to 6 wt % of mint and 9 to 11 wt % of starch. However, in a case of the oriental medicine composite, persons who dislike the smell of oriental medicines avoid use of the disclosed sanitary pad because the oriental medicine composite contained in the sanitary pad redolent with oriental medicines.
In the meantime, coffee is widely used as an air freshener in vehicles or sealed spaces and is known as deodorant for a refrigerator or known to provide a good effect if grounds of brewed coffee are put in an ash tray in order to remove the smell of smoke.